madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Light Novel Volume 1
Madan no Ou to Vanadis Volume 1 Light Novel is the 1st novel of the Madan no Ou to Vanadis. This novel covers the first part of Brune Arc, which focuses on Tigrevrumud Vorn's first encounter with Ellenora Viltara prior and after Brune's horrible defeat in Battle of Dinant. It also focuses on Tigre's life as a "prisoner-of-war" outside Alsace and Brune, as well his first and reluctant collaboration with Ellen to save Alsace from Zion Thenardier's forces. Summary Brune was on a brink of chaos by the power struggle between two princes, Duke Thenardier & Duke Ganelon, for an undisputed crown after King Faron felt ill. To worsen the situation, Zhcted deployed Ellenora Viltara, one of Zhcted Vanadis to invade Brune via the Dinant Plains. In order to repel the invading Vanadis's forces, Brune had to gather all available men, from Tigrevrumud Vorn to Zion Thenardier, as the main force to stop their advance. Despite it's sheer military power and overwhelming numbers, the Brune Army was no match to Vanadis's Army's decisive ambush and Tigre seemly the sole survivor from the ill defeat. Escaped from the battlefield, Tigre saw the Silver Wind Vanadis from afar and attempted to assassinate her with his last two arrows. However, his attempts were futile as Ellen not only easily deflected his shots, but also had him cornered. Instead of killing him, Ellen spared his life and taken him as a prisoner of war after impressed his archery skills. The bond between Tigre and Ellen is just begin as he became the Vanadis "prisoner-of-war" to her prominent allies. Chapters Prologue This chapter is focuses on Tigre's initial encounter with Ellen before he was captured as prison-of-war. Chapter 1 - Encounter with the Vanadis ---Coming soon--- Chapter 2 - Leitmeritz ---Coming soon--- Chapter 3 - The Vanadis' Invitation and the Maid's Prayer The chapter focuses on Tigre's 2nd day in Leitmeritz. Chapter 4 - The Life of a Public Official More about Tigre's life in Leitmeritz, with Rurick shaved his head as redemption and his personal training under Ellen and Rim. Meanwhile, Marthus discusses with his fellow aristocrat about the ransom to save Tigre from Leitmeritz. Unfortunately, the death of Prince Regnas and the casualties of previous battle has shaken entire Brune, and all attended the funeral. Moreover, Brune's civil unrest due to power disputes between Thenadier and Ganelon make the petition for the ransom even difficult. With his effort gone in vain, Marthus could only regret and silently apologized to Titta and Bertran for unable to fulfill his promise to save Tigre. Category:Light Novel Volumes Chapter 5 - The Vanadis' Castle ---Coming soon--- Chapter 6 - Awakening of the Magic Bullet Days has passed since Tigre's stays in Leitmeritz, Tigre would learn the politics from Ellen for knowledge, without knowing over Brune's instability grows. Meanwhile, Thenadier received the news about the previous battle and he was not happy about it. He labeled Tigre as Brune's disgrace for being the enemy's. Find that Alsace has governed by nobody, Thenadier summoned his son to destroy Alsace and sell it's survivors as slaves. The news about Alsace has prompted Tigre return to Alsace, but thanks to his position as Ellen's prisoner-of-war, Tigre left no choice but to borrow Ellen's soldiers for Alsace, with Ellen's condition that Alsace will be under Zhcted's control as exchange for the rescue. This would ignited infamous conflict between Tigre and Zion, where Tigre and his new-founded ally arrived and saved Alsace from Zion's atrocities and led to their final battle Molsheim Plains. Even with his massive army and dragons as Zion's main battalion, it was no match against Tigre's strategy and Ellen's wind power. This battle also brought to brought Zion's downfall for not only injured by Tigre's arrows, even with his shield, but also ended his life by a bizarre yet powerful combined power by Tigre and Ellen. It also introduced Tigre's family treasure, the Vorn Black Bow, possessed with unknown power not just rapidly increases Tigre's archery accuracy and power, but also prompts Ellen's Arifar response in an unusual manner. Epilogue The war for Alsace ended with Leitmeritz Army victory and they held a banquet as their gratitude of the rescue. During their celebration, both Ellen and Rim began to curios about Tigre's treasured bow, with Rim reminded herself about the untold legend about the King of the Magic Bullet (Madan no Ou). Although the lore intrigued Tigre, he claimed it is irrelevant to his family treasure, yet curious if he ever be the legend. However, Tigre cannot be more appriciated to both Ellen and the Leitmeritz Army for the rescue of Alsace. After seeing everyone enjoying themselves, Tigre would join the fray. The celebration lasted until dawn and both Alsace residents and Leitmeritz soldiers are helping each other to rebuild Alsace. Gallery Vanadis 1 elen cover.jpg|Volume 1 Cover Page Img004.jpg Img005.jpg Category:Light Novel Volumes Category:Volume 1